The Dolphin's Cry
by superherogirl
Summary: Demyx is not one to feel sorry for himself, but there are times when the strongest of will need some time to rethink things. He doubts that he'll ever be whole again, but Ariel says otherwise.


Once again another this is yet another piece for the 20heartbeats community on LJ. This is for my Demyx claim though. Prompt is one of the bonuses, Simple.

-----

Another mission. Another _forsaken _mission he would much rather do without. Whenever Demyx was sent to do something for the organization, he simply dreaded it. They wouldn't ever send him on easy-going missions either… There were rare times when the sitarist had enough, and wanted to take a slight break from his surroundings. Today was one of those days.

Even without a heart, he knew he somewhat cared for his colleagues. It was the constant disagreements, and battle for superiority that got to him every time. Demyx didn't care about those things, never did. It simply annoyed him. Everyone usually minded their own business, for the exception of Axel, but that was inevitable.

As Demyx was about to teleport to a less dreary environment, the redhead grabbed onto his arm. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Demyx squeaked and tried to free himself from his grip, "Axel! Me? I'm not going anywhere in particular, why do you ask?"

"Yeah sure, I know you too well Dem," Axel's grip tightened.

A chuckle escaped the blond's lips, "I won't hesitate to summon my water clones on you. Now _please_, let go. I have things to do."

Axel was already very familiar with Demyx's empty threats, but he sensed there was something bothering him. He saw it clearly in those bluish-green eyes of his, "Water clones huh? Ooh I'm _shaking_ in my boots. Listen, Xigbar wanted me to tell you-"

"-I don't _want_ to hear anymore of what Xigbar has to say, or what Xemnas _wants_ me to do next, or having Larxene and Marluxia _tormenting_ me everyday that if I don't shape up I'm not going to survive here much longer!" The blond huffed and puffed, realizing he had said quite a mouthful. He always kept his cool, and in essence Axel hadn't done much of anything to upset him. Before the words sank in too deep into his head, Demyx walked through the dark portal he had called forth.

Many blinks of confusion later, Axel scoffed, "Okay, something is _definitely_ wrong with him." He shrugged soon after, and decided to go look for Roxas. If he was lucky, maybe the shorter blond- unlike Demyx - wouldn't throw the hissy-fit of the century.

------

A somewhat content sigh left Demyx, as he took in the beautiful oceanic view he had from where he was sitting. There he was on his usual rock, playing with the sand near Prince Eric's castle and waiting. Demyx never had to worry about his friend not appearing when he wanted her to. All he needed to do was play his sitar, and Ariel would be able to hear his music from a mile away. He vaguely remembered what anticipation or happiness felt like, but the bit he did served him well. If he had a heart he knew he very much _anticipated_ Ariel's visit.

The sun was already setting, and he knew that it wouldn't give him much time to spend with her. He would've made it earlier if it hadn't been for a certain _flurry of dancing flames_. He looked down as he stopped playing with the sand, "_I should really apologize to him later. Not that it would make a difference…_"

His sitar suddenly appeared in an array of light and bubbles. As soon as he sat down by the shore, the sitar was carefully placed between his left foot and right knee. The little melody that was being played sounded oddly familiar to the Nobody, but 'til that day he couldn't recall where it was from.

Demyx's fingers danced across the instrument, plucking the appropriate string for each note. Closing his eyes he began to hum to the tune. Right on cue, after a few minutes of playing there she was swimming towards him. The blond didn't pay any mind, as he continued to let the music flow out of him.

She didn't dare interrupt his playing, but instead carried on listening to it intently. It was indeed very beautiful, and she was practically mesmerized.

When he noticed her dreamy gaze upon him, Demyx almost dropped his sitar altogether, "Ariel! You came!"

The pretty mermaid swam onto the shore, and smiled sweetly, "Of course I would Demy. I was actually worried about you, a little."

Demyx looked back at her puzzled, "Huh? Worried, why?"

"Yes, worried. Your music is as enchanting as ever, but I do sense a bit of sadness in it. You know? That's why I felt that something was troubling you. The way you play, you put your _all_ into it."

The sitar disappeared as quick as it had made it's appearance. Demyx looked away from Ariel, because he couldn't understand how a _mermaid_, of all things, knew him so _well_.

"Now, don't give me the silent treatment! I just know that you're not usually this troubled, no matter what situation you're in. So naturally it's going to worry me."

Demyx smiled sincerely and finally looked at her, "Thanks Ariel, it's just… Why do you care so much?"

She stayed silent for a couple of seconds, obviously thinking of how to respond to him. It was somewhat difficult to explain to him why she cared so much, but she knew she did. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Wonderful, the girl avoided the question. That didn't seem like a good sign, but nonetheless the blond nodded.

"Well, do you recall what you had asked me?"

When realization sunk in Demyx blushed bright red, "Yes, I do. I asked if I-I… Er. This is embarrassing can we change the subject?"

Ariel shook her head and grinned, "You asked me if you could have my heart. Then I told you, no, because then I wouldn't have one…"

Still blushing Demyx gulped, "I remember. I told you it would be for a good cause- Ah, Ariel please I would rather…"

"Fine, fine. No more reminiscing. The point is you _have_ my heart Demyx. At least a portion of it, because you're _in_ my heart. Without you around it wouldn't be the same, and I cherish you very much. You're a very important person in my life, and Flounder's too! You're always there when I need to talk about my sisters, or when my dad is being unbearable, and even when I want to get out of Sebastian's sight for just a little bit. You're _there_. That's _why_ I care. You're such an amazing friend Dem, I wouldn't trade you for all the _shiny_ dinglehoppers in the world!"

If Demyx wasn't as red as a tomato before he was now. Although, he still wasn't quite sure what a dinglehopper was; it took him forever and a day to figure out about the snarfblatt. That Scuttle sure had a way with words, and so did the princess.

As much as he enjoyed hearing his friend say those things, about _him_ no less, he still doubted them greatly. "Ariel, that's all real touching but, I'm a _Nobody_. No one should feel that way for a Nobody. I don't have a heart to feel those emotions with… It's a waste of _yours _to think those things of me."

Ariel could honestly slap the boy, but settled for the next best thing. She lifted her tail at a ninety degree angle, and slammed it back down with great force in order to splash the boy with lots of salty water. "_**How could you say those things?!**_"

Salty water was not the only thing that made it's way towards the blond; there was also the shower of seaweed and a rather familiar little red crab. Demyx's eyes widened as Sebastian landed right smack in the middle of his forehead. He looked a little cross-eyed at the moment, but so did the helpless crab.

"_**ARIEL! **_Why do you do dose tings to me!? Dis is what I get for trying to get you back home before curfew!"

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?!"

The hotheaded crab grunted, "I thought I already went over dat with you!" He then began to slide down from the human's face, slowly but surely making his way down back onto the sand.

Demyx was still a little speechless at the sudden turn of events, but then couldn't help but laugh at the squeaky sliding sound Sebastian was making.

Ariel pouted, "I'm _sorry_, I'll be back home in a bit. I promise!"

"You're _**not**__ supposed _to be out here- More like _up_ here in da first place! Your father- His majesty is going to kill me if he finds out! Or worse have da humans get a hold of me and make crab meat a la _flambé_!" The crab began to shiver uncontrollably at the thought.

"Ah, come on don't be so hard on her Sebastian. She hasn't gotten caught before right?" Demyx asked as he stopped laughing for a split second.

Both Ariel and Sebastian looked at each other, and Ariel chuckled nervously. Sebastian then made his way up onto her shoulder and gave her the _look_. She then couldn't do anything but give in. "Okay! Maybe once or twice, but daddy is used to it already!"

"Ariel! Once or twice was one thing, but your father said if you don't make it in time for curfew _one more time_ he would-"

The redhead gave her _crabby_ companion a semi-glare, "Sebastian, if you don't stop bugging me I'll make _you_ a la flambé myself!"

Only a gulp was heard as the crab catapulted down into the water again, "Alright, but only a few more minutes and _**DATS IT**_!"

Her prize-winning, daddy and Sebastian-convincing smile appeared on her face once more, "Thank you Sebastian."

"Good riddance," said the too happy he's not anyone's dinner sea critter as he dwelled back underwater.

"Princess, I didn't know that you had gotten into-"

Ariel shushed Demyx and motioned with her fin for him to come closer. Once he did she planted a small peck on his cheek. "You worry too much for me too I see."

"Well, I… I kinda have to! We're friends right? It's what friends do!" Demyx admitted.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him for a quick hug, "Exactly!" After letting go she splashed back into the water as well.

Demyx rushed after her, "Wait Ariel! I wanted to give you something!"

The mermaid clapped her hands together and grinned once more, "A gift for _me_?"

"Um, it's not that big of a deal, but since I know you like these kind of things," He pulled out of his coat pocket a spoon, and handed it to her with the cheesiest of grins plastered on his face. "Since you have, a dinglehopper is it? It's only fair you have a ringozapper as well!"

Ariel took the gift and giggled a little too much for her own good. Oh that silly Demyx, he really didn't have to. Although, she was very happy he did. Even though it wasn't called a ringozapper, she'll let it slide that one time. "Thank you Demy, I'll add it to my growing collection of human world things."

"I look forward to seeing it sometime! And I hope you'll be able to get what your heart truly desires soon enough," The grin slowly morphed into a dopey smirk.

"I will, I know Prince Eric is waiting for me too. I just don't know what I could do to get him to notice me, but I'm a smart girl I'll think of something." She winked.

"That you are princess."

"Demyx, one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Don't stop believing, I also know _your _deepest desires will come true as well. You'll be whole again before you know it!" With that said she pushed him back, and swam away before any angry crabs or daddies made their way above the ocean again.

Demyx fell backwards once more, and got soaked for the umpteenth time. He didn't mind though, because whenever he got to talk to Ariel, he oddly felt much better. Whole again? The blond mused on at the thought, and wished it were only true. Such a simple desire that was far from ever becoming a reality. The way Ariel spoke of things, made him have that false hope that one day it _could_ happen. One day.

"It's about time I get back too."

-----

The black portal appeared once more, and Demyx was back in The World That Never Was. He sighed and attempted to go back to his room, but stopped in his tracks halfway to hear the most absurd of things.

"_**FLAME ON!**_"

"Damnit Axel! Could you stop saying that!? I get it, _**ALL OF US **_get it!"

"But Roxas, I think I got myself another catchphrase!"

"As if your first one wasn't obnoxious enough. Besides, do you want Marvel Comics to sue your scrawny ass?"

"_Hey_, I thought you liked when I would say it," Axel almost pouted, but wouldn't because he would never stoop so low as to do a cutesy pout. Then he realized the last bit that Roxas had said, "_**SCRAWNY**_?!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and spotted Demyx, making his way up to him, "Where have you been? Xigbar was using us for target practice, because Axel couldn't do the simple job of delivering his message."

Demyx was still dripping wet from his prior encounter with Ariel's tail, "I was out…"

The shorter blond looked him up and down, "I can _see_ that."

"Hey Demyx you're back! So went to see the mermaid, eh?" Axel made his way up to them as well, seeing as all the action was happening in that particular corner of the room.

"I, you guys… I just wanted to say, thank you."

Both of them blinked and asked in unison, "What for?"

Demyx smiled wide and hugged his two best friends, "For just being there!"

"You're beginning to scare me a little you know," Roxas said as he shoved Demyx off him. They were all too close for comfort, and on top of that Demyx was still all wet. "Go dry yourself off will you? We're going to have to put the wet floor signs up before someone slips and fa-"

Before number thirteen got to finish rambling about safety precautions, the one and only superior of Organization XIII was now sprawled on the floor face down.

In another far off corner of the room- yes it's quite spacious- was Luxord with a handful of the rest of the organization. He reached out his hand and smirked, "Alrighty mates, pay up."

Marluxia shook his head, "We all bet that he was going to slip and fall though! So we _all_ won!"

"Ah hah, _but_ none of you specified _how_ he was going to fall. Arse first was the one for this gamble, but since he fell _face_ first, you all lose."

"You _failed_ to mention that," Larxene growled as her knives emerged one by one from her knuckles.

Number ten swallowed uneasily at how dangerously close those sharp things were to his neck, and decided it was best to exit stage left… Or whichever way it would be safest for him. "I gots to go, toodles!" He escaped, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Although, that didn't stop the angry mob of organization members following close behind.

Still spread out on the wet floor was Xemnas, not at all amused of the current set of events. He slowly stood back up, and glared at the only three members left in the room.

"I think this is about the time we haul ourselves elsewhere," Roxas said stepping away inconspicuously.

"His eyes are glowing red! I can't…. stop… _staring_."

When the superior was only a mere inches away from their faces, Axel grinned, "_**FLAME ON!**_ Got it memorized? Ha ha!"

Roxas tugged on Axel's sleeve and stared at him as if he were crazy, which he just proved he was. "Are you _insane_?!"

"I was just trying to buy us some time!"

"We haven't moved from the same exact spot-"

The blond sitarist grabbed both his friends, and did the only thing that seemed to register at the time, _run __**away**_. The sight of a very infuriated superior, was far from pretty. He charged at them like some raging bull! Regardless of the situation at hand Demyx couldn't help but laugh hysterically, because the whole scenario only seemed like something that would come out of a cheesy cartoon. It was all so surreal, but in the end of the day they were still his family. One extremely _eccentric_ family, but _his _family nonetheless. Ariel was right, everyone had the right to happiness, even a Nobody like himself. Maybe that one day that Demyx is hoping for so dear, will come sooner than expected.

_If you keep on believing…_

-----

A/N: It started off in such a serious note, but I couldn't help myself towards the end. Also the Fantastic Four reference was inevitable. :3 Hope some of you liked it! There's plenty more where that came from. ;D


End file.
